


I'm missing you before I knew it

by waferchoco



Series: More than happy to take care of a mess that is you [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag would you kindly help me?, M/M, Nu'est members also mentioned, disbanded!WannaOne, other members mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waferchoco/pseuds/waferchoco
Summary: Kim Jaehwan was an individual trainee with no agency. Hence, he was used to being alone.However, it has been two years since the last time he spent his days strumming his guitar all by himself in the corner."You were alone before Produce anyway, this isn't new." was what Kim Jaehwan constantly reminded himself for some time before Wanna One's disbandment.But why his heart can't stop aching?





	I'm missing you before I knew it

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, nice to meet you! I was inspired by Jaehwan's chuseok wish. (Yes. This fic was supposed to be posted like 1-2 months ago, but I was too busy with RL thingy and I only could afford writing with my phone during my way to and from office, so I took so long sobs). This is my second fic, and English is not my first language, so I really welcome any comments and suggestions!

**_“Uri Wanna One please don't leave my side... I love you..._ _♡_ _”_**

\- - -

His roommates were not exactly loud, but he missed the subtle noises they made, like when Jihoon taught Guanlin Korean (Jaehwan never admitted but hearing the younger tried hard to pronounce Shiba dog was really adorable), when Woojin messed around with the hyungs, when Jisung knocked the door early in the morning and chirped to wake up the members, when Seongwoo and Daniel played new game on the PlayStation, when Sungwoon came up with new gossips and being a chit-chatter he was, when—Jinyoung was indeed a relatively quiet person but—Daehwi went around to hug Jinyoung and the taller one just giggled, when Minhyun sang along with his guitar strums or his piano play...

...also when Minhyun whined about him being messy. When Minhyun recited about what he had to and must not do during an upcoming broadcast. When Minhyun lectured him about how he should have taken care of himself when he nearly passed out after an event.

Hwang Minhyun was not a person who complained much, with a note: when he was not with Kim Jaehwan.

Minhyun would say it's the 'nagging out of love', though.

_"Hey,” when the kids had dozed off to their sleep, Minhyun came closer to Jaehwan’s bunk bed and poked his arm, “come over."_

_Jaehwan turned around sleepily. They were having a full-day work at that time—Jaehwan was almost asleep if not because of the sweet whisper. He was silent for a while before he managed to work out a sentence._

_"Mmm... How about you crawl into my blanket instead?"_

_"...No thanks, I don't want to sleep with all those biscuit crumbles and ants."_

_Jaehwan scoffed. "Oh, okay then, good night."_

_"Jaehwanie..."_

_"Who needs who now?" the younger teased, a smirk creeped out his lips._

_"You little brat," Minhyun leaned forward, planting kisses on his forehead, and his nose, and his lips._

_Both of them giggled, and with an 'okay okay' he followed Minhyun to his bed._

\- - -

On December 27th Wanna One had officially disbanded. They wrapped up their activities with a Christmas Live.

In a glance, everything seemed like usual. When they started to pack their stuff, there were still many laughs and shouts like "Where's my sunglasses??" "Who took my shampoo?" "Who borrowed my jacket?"

"Who took my underwear???"

"Shut up Jaehwan, no one would even by mistake!"

Okay.

But once they almost finished, everyone was quiet.

Minhyun was the first to leave the dorm. Seemed like his group was having a comeback in early February, so he had to go back as soon as possible.

"Thank you, everyone," he smiled, "I hope we can work together again next time!"

The members came to hug him with 'see you' and 'thank you'.

The dongsaeng line had been somewhat teary-eyed, so Minhyun stroked their back and ruffled their hair.

When the younger boys had shifted a bit, Minhyun walked closer to Jaehwan, who was just standing apart from the crowd.

"Don't look at me like that," was what Minhyun said when he saw him.

"Like what?"

Jaehwan could not see what kind of face exactly he made, but it must be a sad one that his hyung pointed it out like that, he thought. So he brushed it off with a hysterical laughter like the one he usually did—obviously a fake one, but much better than letting out tears like the younger ones right?

Jaehwan stepped in, reaching out Minhyun's shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

"Take care, hyung! I'll make it big so let's meet again in music shows!"

Silence. They enjoyed some moments to memorize each other’s warmth, because it's all that matters.

Jaehwan swore it felt really warm under Minhyun's embrace. If not because the Pledis' van had already waiting for the older, he might not let go.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Minhyun said first, almost whisper, “so much.”

Minhyun kissed the crown of his head, before he cupped Jaehwan's face so that he can look into his eyes straightly, lovingly.

"See you again, little messy brat." Laugh. "Don't forget to brush your teeth every morning and night. You'll live alone I won't be there to remind you."

"Yah, yah, I'm not that sloppy," Jaehwan pouted, punching Minhyun's chest lightly. Minhyun chuckled.

When Jaehwan looked up, Minhyun caught his lips with his.

"I love you," he muttered, along with his gentle crescent-shaped eye smile, and Jaehwan couldn't help but smile along.

"I love you too."

\- - -

_At weekends when they had no jobs, which were a rare occasion, the dongsaeng line would go out to amusement parks, department stores, or cafes (Jisung would also accompany them if he didn't have any individual job). Daniel and Seongwoo usually played games in the living room (like usual) while Sungwoon, sometimes followed suit or hang out with his friends._

_At such weekends,  Minhyun would dismiss himself saying "I'm not going, I'll have to clean up. Have fun, everyone!"_

_A big smile._

_Everyone knew Minhyun loved the Wanna One Go's punishment a little too much._

_Minhyun indeed loved housework, but the real reason that he got excited about weekend housework was that he could spend more time with his Jaehwan._

_No one complained anyways._

_“Have fun!” was all Jisung said while waving goodbye._

_Minhyun waved back with a bashful smile._

\- - -

Jaehwan was the last to leave the dorm.

Unlike most of the members who went to their respective agency's dorm, Jaehwan wanted to spend some time with his parents before officially living an 'agency dorm' life, (He sometimes missed the time when he was unaffiliated with agencies) so he was scheduled to take a night bus going to his parents' house.

CJ E&M dorm technically would be the same building as Wanna One's dorm though, so he was not urged to pack.

However, suddenly blizzard came and bus services were all cancelled for that evening.

It's actually a relieved that Cube's staff had managed to pick up Guanlin before the blizzard got severe (and it was so cute yet touching to see Guanlin quite sobbing when waving at him, considering he had always said 'Jaehwan hyung is too loud I want to shut him up'—Jaehwan knew he didn't mean it anyways), but that made he ended up being alone in the 1.5-storey dorm now.

It felt kinda weird.

Wanna One's living room was usually felt small with 11 of them sitting, laying on the couch, playing whatever games they had or watching their latest performance. But now when he was alone, it felt so empty.

Jaehwan loved to laze around at the dorm rather than going out on weekends, so it actually didn't feel strange to have the dorm became quiet.

But this time maybe it's been too quiet.

\- - -

_At those times, when the dorm was relatively empty, Minhyun would be more clingy than usual._

_Not to mention that Jaehwan also became a more spoiled baby than usual._

_After dragging Jaehwan to do some cleaning (which were mostly done by Minhyun anyway) and clean up themselves, Minhyun would pull him to snuggle under his sheets, spending several hours on a meaningless talk, tickling each other, exchanging sweet, feathery touches and kisses._

_"Minhyun hyung."_

_"Hmm?" Minhyun hummed through the other's hair, his arms circling around Jaehwan's hip._

_Jaehwan now already buried his_   _face in the pillow._

_"I'm tired."_

_Minhyun chuckled. "But you didn't do anything though??" The older looked like he's thinking for a second. "Oh, except that you did the kitchen and your own bed?"_

_"Eungggg but stilllll." He pouted. Minhyun still lets out a laugh while patting Jaehwan's back._

_"You did a good job." Minhyun gave a small peck on his forehead._

\- - -

_By the time Daehwi chirping a happy loud of "We're back!!", they usually had already been asleep. Cuddling in Minhyun's bed, of course._

_Jihoon and Woojin didn't question anymore why they found Minhyun hyung and Jaehwan hyung slept together. Guanlin also thought it's cute though._

_"Jihoon hyung, sleep with me too~"_

_Jihoon couldn't help but felt his cheeks burning._

\- - -

It was Guanlin who brought the issue first.

That evening, on Wanna One's group chat, everyone was talking about whether they had arrived safely. Some even posted photos.

 **Guanlin** : Jaehwan hyung? Are you going home?

 **Guanlin** : Are you ok?

 **Jisung** : Eh? What happened?

 **Jaehwan** : I'm okkei okkei!

 **Jaehwan** : Going home tomorrow

 **Jisung** : What do you mean?

 **Jisung** : Where are you?

 **Jaehwan** : My bus got cancelled because of weather

 **Jisung** : What??

 **Jaehwan** : Eomma, don't worry I'm safe n sound here!! ^ ^

 **Jaehwan** : Still at the dorm

 **Jisung** : Who are still there?

 **Guanlin** : Probably only Jaehwan hyung...

 **Guanlin** : I left the last

 **Guanlin** : Sorry TT

 **Jaehwan** : Why sorry???

 **Jaehwan** : Don't sweat it

 **Guanlin** : What is 'don't sweat it'?

 **Jaehwan** : kkkkk

 **Jaehwan** : I mean don't worry

 **Daehwi** : Linlin you're lucky! If you stay with Jaehwan hyung he'll ask you to sing Adele all night!

 **Jaehwan** : HEY!!

 **Guanlin** : Ah.. you're right

 **Jaehwan** : Yah yah yah!

 **Sungwoon** : Wow sounds fun, the sound system is all your tonite!

 **Sungwoon** : You can karaoke the whole day!

 **Jinyoung** : kkkkk

 **Woojin** : kkkkk

 **Jihoon** : kkkkk

 **Jaehwan** : What, guys? I'm hyung!

 **Jihoon** : I'm 19, you fight me?

 **Jihoon** : Oh this brings back memories kkk

 **Jaehwan** : Fine, I'll have my own concert tonite!

 **Daehwi** : Hyung~ you know I love you :*

 **Daehwi** : I hope the weather gets better soon!

 **Daehwi** : I hope you can go home soon!

 **Seongwoo** : If you make ramyun don't forget to turn off the stove!

 **Daniel** : I think I left a pack of jelly in the fridge bro, just in case

 **Jihoon** : If you’re lucky you might find one or two lollipops too

 

Jaehwan laughed checking at his group chat.

His band-mates loved to tease him, but that’s how they show how much they actually cared for him.

His _former_  band-mates, to be exact.

It felt warm, even though he could not deny that it also made him miss them a little too much.

\- - -

Once Minhyun arrived at NU'EST dorm, the members threw a party for him.

"Come on, stop cleaning for a while!" Aron half shouting seeing his dongsaeng looked like itching to clean up the mess the members made during his absence. Minhyun let out a huff and laughed.

On the bright side, they didn't change, Minhyun thought. The clean-up position was reserved for him.

Once he finished sorting out his luggage in his room, he joined the rest of his bandmates to the living room where they had chickens, snacks, pizzas, and some drinks.

"Welcome back!" Ren and Baekho held the confetti, while JR patted his back. 

"I'm home." Minhyun smiled.

\- - -

Ah. Time felt so long when there's no job and no members.

After tossing a 'thanks guys, ILU' in the group chat (which made the rest of the members went on rage like 'Not that I love you though???' and 'Don't be so cheeky!'), Jaehwan contemplated for a while about what he should do to kill the time. After much thought, he unpacked his guitar from its case, went to the living room and started strumming it.

He recalled some songs he used to play during his busking days. It felt somewhat unusual it’s strange. It's been too long, it has been two years since the last time he spent his days strumming his guitar all by himself in the corner, it's almost two years since he started this idol things. He grew too accustomed to dancing           and singing, something he never expected to enjoy in the past.

Kim Jaehwan was an individual trainee with no agency. Hence, he was used to being alone. Yet, now when he finally comes back to what he started off, it felt somewhat strange.

 _Shit_. Was he always this sensitive?

_‘You were alone before Produce anyway, this isn't new.’_

_'You can still contact and meet them anyway.'_

_'This is not the end. Stop being so fucking sappy, oh my gosh.'_

He desperately strummed his guitar to random notes.

 - - -

It's slightly passed 10 PM when Minhyun checked his phone.

There were 100+ new notifications in his KakaoTalk, most of which was from Wanna One group chat.

Daehwi sent a photo of him with Woojin, Youngmin, and Donghyun—BNM Boys. ...

What he didn't expect was that Jaehwan didn't manage to go home. And he was all alone.

Minhyun felt like his heart dropped and his hands sweated all of sudden.

He texted Jaehwan, but no read notification came. He suddenly became too worried—what if he forgot to turn off the stove? What if he caught a cold because he didn't know how to turn on the heater? How if there was not enough food or drink for him to stay the night?

Jonghyun had been watching him for a while. He was kinda tipsy, but he could notice how Minhyun's expression dropped. His face was already pale at the first place, but this time it looked way paler.

Minhyun shared a glance with Jonghyun, hesitated to talk, but then he saw the other members were already drunk and saying nonsense.

He felt sorry to have to leave when the other members had specially made a celebration for him, but this was a _force majeure._

“I have to go for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a mess, but thank you so much for reading up to here! Please kindly drop some comments, suggestions, and kudos if you are keen :D


End file.
